The present specification relates to spatial light modulation devices.
Over the past twenty years, micro-mirror based spatial light modulator (SLM) technology has continuously advanced and gained acceptance in the display industry. A micro-mirror based SLM device operates by tilting a mirror plate around a torsion hinge by an electrostatic torque. The incident light can be deflected to an output direction (i.e., an “on” mirror orientation) or to a light absorber (i.e., an “off” mirror orientation). The tilt movement of the micro mirror can be stopped by a mechanical landing stop, for example, a stationary object that is secured to or is part of a substrate over which the mirror plate is situated, to ensure the output light would be deflected at a precise angle. When the mirror plate comes into contact with a landing stop, adhesive forces at the contact interface can produce stiction between the mirror plate and the landing stop, and it can become difficult to separate the mirror plate from the landing stop when the mirror plate needs to be tilted to a different orientation.